


Rather Be (Damien/Reader) Smut Fluff

by LoveisFFandLattes



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Praise Kink, Smut, past relationship, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes/pseuds/LoveisFFandLattes
Summary: I just got this random idea and ran with it. I hope you all enjoy. I can’t get over how much I adore Mayor Damien in WKM, and I’m sure many of you feel the same! So here some smut and fluff for him. :)P.S. It’s not edited or anything, so please excuse any errors.Warning: Smut, unprotected sex, slight praise kink, alcohol use





	Rather Be (Damien/Reader) Smut Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to my Tumblr as well; Same username.

Champagne and whiskey flavors splashed together in a delicious medley across my tongue as I accepted Damien’s into my mouth.

My fingers wrapped tightly around the lapels of his ever-perfect suit and I couldn’t resist yanking them apart hard, giggling against his lips when I felt some of the buttons hit my chest as the other’s clattered noisily to the floor. Thankfully he didn’t seem mad about the jacket being ruined and laughed right along.

“Whoa there, friends. You might want to find your way to your room for the night.”

The butler’s voice cut through some of the lusty fog and he swayed in my vision when I finally looked at him.

“That sounds like a wonderful suggestion. Shall we, Y/N?”

My eyes darted back to Damien, a snort bubbling up in my throat as he wavered in my vision as well, and I nodded in agreement.

“Sound lovely,” I murmured, “I’m afraid you’ll have to do the leading as I’m a little hazy on where to go.”

“Of course, darling, just hold on tight.”

Our fingers laced together firmly as I followed him through the dimly lit manor. We passed Mark who sent us a lewd wink and a chuckle.

My cheeks warmed slightly but I couldn’t bring myself to actually care that he knew exactly where we were headed and for why.

We stopped shortly and Damien threw the door open, just to pull me inside fast enough to make me stumble.

Once the door slammed shut, my back met it hard as his mouth began plundering mine again.

Moaning, I reached up and ran my fingers into his slicked back hair, grabbing handfuls and tugging gently.

“Oh Y/N, it’s been too long since I’ve had you,” he moaned huskily as he pulled back.

“College feels like a life time ago,” I agreed softly.

I was able to focus enough to find his beautiful brown orbs staring me down intimately. A part of me preened under his attention and the other part trembled. Damien had always held some sort of trance over me with his incredible smile and expressive eyes.

“Are you sure you want this?” he asked suddenly.

“I’ve wanted this from the moment I saw you earlier today,” I retorted.

My hands slid down the front of his suit jacket, enjoying the silky fabric as I pressed unwaveringly against his solid chest, until I found the last remaining intact button. Our eyes held fast as I fingered the metal disc teasingly, and I took pride in the smirk he sent my way.

Popping it open, I tucked my fingers under his jacket and pushed it back off his shoulders.

“You’ve only grown more handsome over the years, Damien. I never thought I could want you more than I did back then, but I’ve been fighting with these ludicrous thoughts all day.”

I went to move to his shirt buttons next but my wrists were caught sharply and my gaze flitted back up to his warm eyes.

“You are one to speak, darling. You’ve taken my breath away many more times than I could count today. I find it hard to believe you’re unattached with how ravishing you look right now; So I will ask again, are you sure?” he murmured.

Lifting my eyebrows, I gently pulled from his hold and returned my fingertips to his shirt button, staring him down as I flicked it open.

“Hard to believe or not, I am single. No matter how devilishly handsome you are, I would not stoop to cheating on my partner, so don’t worry about that. But now I’m curious as to your status?”

My heart strings pulled tight as he flashed me a lopsided smile and leaned in until the tips of our noses touched.

“Politics make it hard to maintain a healthy relationship, as you might expect. Other than a few flings over the years, I’ve not been serious with anyone, nor am I currently.”

I swallowed thickly when he laid one finger along the strap of my dress and traced the thin line. His eyes rolled down and followed the shape he drew from the dress strap along the low-cut neckline.

Shivers wracked up my spine as he dipped down into the space created by my cleavage and tugged me closer by my dress.

Tilting my head, I met his eager kiss with fire. I fumbled with the little buttons along his shirt as he ravaged my mouth and bit my lips until they were sore and swollen, but finally I popped the last one and was able to send his shirt cascading down to the floor.

Instantly I pressed my palms to his chest and moaned as I caressed the once-familiar toned planes of his pectoral muscles. His skin was warm and soft to the touch.

His breath caught with a musical-sounding gasp when I let my thumbs lightly trace his nipples.

I took the opportunity and sunk my teeth into the soft flesh of his lip gently, suckling on it as his gasps turned into low moans.

Pulling back with a light pop, I released his mouth just to be slammed back against the door.

Before I knew what he was doing, the straps to my dress were torn with a snap and he shoved the remaining material down my body.

Hands immediately found my bra clad breasts and squeezed hard as his mouth nipped along my jaw.

His name came out in a weak whimper when he reached back and unsnapped my bra. I quickly removed it and threw it behind him, thirstily wrapping his shoulders in my arms and drawing him closer as his mouth and hands worked on my breasts.

Pleasure and pain mixed into a delicious cocktail that resonated warmly in my core as he slurped and bit and tugged at my nipples with a vigor I’d long forgotten.

One set of fingers tangled into his now messy locks when he placed a rather sharp nip on the side of my right breast, and repeated it on the left side.

He left my chest heaving, fighting for breath against delight, when he drew back up to his full height.

“Bed, now,” was all he commanded before pulling me into another vicious kiss.

I followed his footsteps back through the room until he spun us and I was shoved back. My world tilted on its axis and I couldn’t help a worried squeak as I sailed through the air until my back met the mattress.

Orbs popping open, I licked my lips as I found him crawling onto the bed over me.

The once distinguished, proper gentlemanly mayor looked just as wrecked as I felt, with his dark locks fluffed out wildly and a wild look in his wide eyes.

For a moment I felt as if I were eighteen again, full of nerves and chaotic energy as I waited for him to finally take me. It had butterflies lighting up in my belly until he spoke again.

“You are so exquisite, Y/N,” he rumbled, so low I barely caught it.

My heart leaped against my ribs almost painfully when his warm mouth found my right nipple again. Unlike the quick, hungry pace he just led, his lips moved slowly in their motions.

My thighs clenched tight as my eyes fluttered shut in desperation to keep my head calm, but it was for naught when he started sucking. Long, deep pulls against my sensitive flesh had my back arching and my nails clawing at his shoulders while I moaned like a whore.

His moan vibrated across my skin as he switched sides. Pleasure crackled all throughout my nerves like electricity as he lapped and sucked, mirroring his actions perfectly.

Eventually his lips trailed down, pressing kisses in the valley between my breasts before trailing down agonizingly slow.

My fingers twitched in anticipation and restraint.

“Damien, please, no more teasing,” I whined as he traced his tongue along the top of my panties.

“Mm, but…” He paused for a kiss.

“I so do…” Another kiss. “Love teasing you, darling”.

A sharp gasp cut off my thoughts when his tongue dipped partially under my panties. I fought the urge to bury my fingers in his hair and pull him right where I wanted him.

Finally after what seemed like years of torture his thumbs hooked in my panties and he pulled them down carefully.

“Now these, I don’t want to tear,” he murmured.

I peeked down and found him sticking them in his pocket with a sly grin. My cheeks warmed as I laughed in disbelief.

My eyes dropped down and watched intently as he palmed the front of his slacks and let out a low sigh.

He simply winked back in reply before resting his warm palms on my thighs. All laughter was gone instantly and I took in a shaky breath as he spread my legs wide open, wanting to cry when he unleashed a delicious moan.

Down he crashed onto his stomach and his arms wrapped tightly around my thighs when I wiggled eagerly in place.

“Stop moving, darling,” he commanded.

“But-”

“No buts, stay still.”

With a whimper, I listened to the demanding tone of his voice and was immediately rewarded with his tongue delving between my lips.

“Fuck!”

My voice cracked at the sudden cry and I scratched viciously at the sheets as he started a punishing pace.

Hoping to silence my moans, I slammed my knuckles into my mouth and bit down as hard as I could. It barely muffled the pleasure pulsing between my thighs with each stroke of his blessed tongue.

It had been so long since a lover had done more than fuck me, since one had taken the time to get so intimate with me and go down on me. It felt like the best thing in the world; nothing could touch it.

“Oh Y/N, you sing so pretty for me, stop trying to be quiet. I want to hear how good you feel. I want all of them to hear how I please you.”

With a mortified whimper, I let my hand fall aside per his request, and again he rewarded me, but this time with his fingers.

“Ohhhh, darling. You’re so wet for me.”

When he curled up his finger, I startled yelp left my lips and I bucked my hips for more instinctively.

I heard his chuckle before he slid a second finger in and found that spot again right away.

Heat rushed up my entire body as he started a slow, deep pace that hit that spot on each pass.

“There we go. Let go, darling. Let me pleasure you, make you cum so hard you see stars. Can you do that for me?” he cooed.

“God, Damien, yes,” I moaned, contorting to his ever sinful touch.

When he reintroduced his tongue to the mix, my world went black and I felt as if I was going to explode. He quickly set up a rhythm that caused me to tremble against him.

Tighter and higher it built until I could hardly breathe, teetering so close to the edge that it hurt.

“D-Dami– fuck, please, just– gonna cum, don’t- don’t stop! So goooood!”

Then he hooked his fingers in deeper, pushing up hard and fast, and I couldn’t cover my mouth fast enough to stifle the scream that came out.

“FUCK! DAMIEN OHGOD, I- FUCK!”

Bliss took over every inch of my being as wave after wave slammed me hard; a catastrophic release bigger than I could have ever hoped for. Words became incoherent babbles, his name being the only legitimate thing I could form and finally he slowed his onslaught.

I jumped with a squeal when he pressed a gentle kiss to my clit and withdrew his fingers.

His breath was as loud as mine as he stumbled back off the bed. His slacks and belt hit the floor with a thud before he was back on the mattress, taking his place nestled perfectly between my thighs.

It was a struggle but I forced my eyes open when his cock head slid along my slick entrance.

A moan escaped as I took in his tousled appearance and the wetness shining on his lips, barely visible in the dim room.

“Y/N,” he murmured, bringing my attention to him rather than his appearance, “Ready?”

“Yes, please,” I whimpered.

Reaching between us, he lined up his dick and slowly pressed in.

My head fell back and a silent scream formed on my lips as he hissed and let out deep growl.

His muscular form was tight and shaking when I ran my hands up his biceps to his shoulders.

He sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth and uttered lowly, “Fucking hell, I forgot how fucking good you feel.”

I took a moment to let myself revel in the the fact that he cursed twice in one sentence, but let it go once he slammed in to the hilt.

A shudder ran through his body as I instinctively tightened around him.

“Don’t. Do. That.”

Before I could contemplate doing it again just to hear that voice, he drew out and started fucking me into the mattress, hard and heavy.

I clawed at his back and whined his name as he threw me right into another orgasm, a much deeper one that resonated to my bones.

“God, yes. I want more. Scream for me. Tell me how good it feels.”

Fighting for my words, I moaned out, “So good. So deep, so- fuck Damien!”

He growled in my ear as his head dropped beside mine and his thrusts grew fast and vicious. A blaze of ecstasy tore through me with another climax when he drilled painfully deep into my core. His pace stammered and he panted heavily as he slowed, but then shifted and reached down. I quickly found my knee hooked over his arm and I was nearly bent in half on my upper back.

“Again, say my name again,” he snarled.

Sweat beaded up on my forehead as I fought for breath and squealed his name over and over again, each thrust of his cock setting off new sensations with the change in position.

“Y/N, darling, where do you want me to cum?” he groaned, voice shifted higher momentarily.

I hesitated, considering the options, then purposefully clenched around his cock.

“Cum inside me, please Damien!”

Fighting against the blinding pleasure, I opened my eyes and watched as he threw his head back, face screwing up tight, mouth falling open as he started moaning and grunting loudly.

Hair and face sweaty, tanned skin flushed dark red, corded muscles sticking out against his tensed body, he looked more glorious than any sight on the mortal plane.

“Birth control?” he barked out huskily.

“Yes, of course,” I panted out.

My eyes rolled back in bliss when his hips ground deeper and harder into mine, rubbing his pelvis right along my clit, and he let out a rapturous moan that sent me the last bit over.

But he didn’t stop, not even as I felt his cum rolling down my thighs and ass, not until it was so much I was begging him to stop.

With a heavy groan and deep, rapid breaths he collapsed.

I felt his arms shaking as he fought to hold himself up off of me, so I tugged him down until our bodies were flush.

“You’re not going to crush me,” I panted softly.

I almost cringed at the feel of his body burning against mine but pushed it out of my mind, focusing instead on playing with his soft locks as I caught my breath.

Long after our breathing evened out, we laid there together still. It almost felt like old times.

“I hope I didn’t hurt you,” Damien finally mumbled out, sleep heavy in his voice.

I chuckled sleepily and replied, “No more than I wanted. God, Damien, that was incredible. I haven’t felt anything like that since… well, since the last time I was with you.”

That earned a hefty chuckle.

“I’m glad the feeling is mutual.”

He lifted up slowly and planted a lazy kiss against my lips. I returned it gently.

“Stay with me until morning? I’d enjoy getting a chance to hold you again,” he murmured, warm gaze searching my face.

I really needed to be careful or I’d fall in love with those stunning eyes or his velvety voice or his blinding smile, all over again.

Biting my lip, I nodded.

“Of course. There’s no where else I’d rather be tonight.”


End file.
